A new friend
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Sasusaku . Sakura meets a young boy named Sasuke and saves him from killing himself. Now they are good friends. I still suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A new friend

_ Rinnng_ went the bell. Seven-year-old Sakura quickly packed her school books in to he bag and left the classroom. She walked through the bustling hall and through the main doorway. There she met her friend Ino sitting on the steps. Sakura ran over, greeted Ino and sat down beside her.

" Hi Ino. So, whatcha doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing much. Just waiting for my dad." then she pulled out a shuriken and twirled it around her finger. "Oh yeah that's right. You're going on a trip that will last all summer." said Sakura. " Gee. I wish you couldn't go."

"Yeah me too. But since I'm only seven I can't be left alone in the house for long periods of time. You're so lucky that your mom lets you stay alone."

Sakura looked down and let strands of her hair fall in front of her face. Ino instantly covered her mouth and started to say "S-sorry Sak-" she was cut short when her father came over and called her name. " Oh I guess I gotta go now," she grabbed her stuff and ran to her father who picked her up and placed her over his back. They waved good-bye to Sakura and left.

Sakura sat alone in the steps thinking about her mother. Then she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a young Naruto running down the stairs carrying a bottle of powder. He was laughing wildly then he saw Sakura and said " Hide me!" then he ducked and hid on the side of the stairs. Sakura looked over at him and said "Why?"

"Shhh! Be quiet or else he'll find me!" Sakura was about to ask when a voice shouted "Naruto!" and their teacher Iruka came out all in rage and scratching himself furiously. Then he ran down the stairs and saw Sakura.

"Oh hey there Sakura. Shouldn't you be going home?"

"I am about to just right now." She stood up and cocked her head in Naruto's direction. Iruka got the message and started to make footsteps. "Well if you see Naruto tell him he in for some ramen later today." Then the little boy jumped out and screamed "Ramen!? When do you want-" he was plucked from the ground by Iruka. "You're coming with me. You have detention now for your prank on a teacher." Then he turned and went in the classroom with Naruto squirming under his arms.

Sakura on the other hand went to the park. It held a beautiful view of the whole park and the best part was the bridge. If you sat right by the bridge or anywhere near it you would hear the water as it rushes under the bridge.

Sakura sat under her favorite tree and soon she slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**My second fanfic. sorry I took so long to upload. I just couldn't figure out how to write it. Just wait for the next chapter. I know Sasuke hasn't shown up in this story but hey this is my first chapter of my second fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting

Meeting

Late in the night, Sakura was awoken by running footsteps and crying. She opened her eyes and saw a young boy with black hair and rugged clothing running across the grass. He was headed toward the bridge.

He climbed the railing and looked down, with tears still running. He tried to wipe them but they just kept coming back. "Why did he have to kill them," he cried " And why did he spare me? It would've been easier just to kill me instead of making me have to live without them.

_What's he gonna do, _Sakura thought, _Don't tell me he's thinking of that!? _

" Maybe it would be better if I join them before he has the chance to hurt anyone else," he sniffled then said " Yeah. To erase the pain of what he has caused me is to join them." Then he spread out his arms and let himself fall. With a splash he disappeared into the water.

_Oh no, _thought Sakura. _What should I do? Get help? But by then he would probably be dead._

_I guess there is only one way to do it._ Then she climbed on the railing and dived down in to the water.

The water was cold, even though it was warm, but Sakura beared with it. She searched the water for the boy until she found him lying down at the bottom. She swam towards him and grabbed him. Quickly she started to swim towards the surface. But then the boy's foot got tangled in the weeds. He slipped out of her hands and floated halfway to the surface, with the weeds still holding him.

Sakura swam back towards him and tried to untangle him. But soon the air she gulped was failing her. She held on for a little longer until she couldn't take it. Instead she ripped the weeds from the ground and puled the boy with her. They emerged from the surface and Sakura took a gulp of the sweet air.

Sakura swam to the shore and laid the boy on the ground. She plopped down on the grass herself and panted. Once she was done, she got up and looked at the boy. He was very pale and he didn't make a sound. _Please don't be, _she thought. Sakura laid her head on the boy's chest and listened. She heard small heartbeats.

She sighed a sigh of relief. She picked up the boy and put one arm on her shoulder. She walked to her home with the boy still unconscious.

When she got there, Sakura laid the boy down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. She also lit up the fireplace to keep him warms if the blanket gets too soaked.

She sat down on the floor and rested her head on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3 Names

Names

It was late in the night. By now little children in Konoha would be fast asleep. Sakura was awake far longer than other children. At the time she arrived home it was eleven-thirty but by midnight she was asleep.

Sometime during the night, the boy woke and found himself in a strange home. At first he thought that he was dead from the events that went on that night, but as soon he realized he was breathing he knew he was a live.

The boy noticed Sakura sleeping softly on the floor. He woke her up to her discontent.

"Mm wah?" Sakura groaned as she slowly pulled out of her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes awake. Sakura looked and saw the boy she saved crouching in front of her, loking confused. "So you're back among the living?" She said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The boy asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura rubbed her eyes again and briefly explained the his suicidal attempts and how she saved him.

" Oh," was all she could say after that.

A breeze flew in making both children shiver.

"Brrrrr!" Sakura said. "The sun might be warm at this time of year but at night it's freezing." She got up and shut the window.

" Hey um what is your name?"

"Sasuke," He replied "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura gasped " Uchiha?! As in the clan Uchiha?!

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's just that the uchiha clan is the greatest clan I've ever known," She said "and the nicest to. Sometimes when ever I pass by your uncle's shop he'll give candy."

"Yeah that's my uncle. What about your name?"

"It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno, I like that name," Sasuke remarked " It's better for you. Bill-board brow doesn't even fit."

"Thanks," Sakura said, blushing.

Sasuke got up and started to walk around. He looked at some of the photos of Sakura,

"So this is your house?"

"Mmhm,"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, " Why do live alone?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead she got up on her knees and started to tend to the fire, pretending as if she didn't hear anything.

"Okay then," Sasuke thought of another question, "Where is your mother?"

" I-I don't know. On a mission, I guess," and that was true. Inside her head, Sakura thought of her mother leaving the gates of Konoha on a deadly mission that she won't even reveal to her own daughter.

Sasuke walked back to the couch and sat down. Sakura finished tending to the fire. " Hey I bet your parents are worried sick. I can take you to your home if you want," She turned around to see Sasuke clenching his teeth, his hand curled into a fist, with the knuckles turning white, and tears forming in his eyes.

" I hate him. He killed every last one except me. Why?" he muttered so softly that Sakura could barely hear him. _What's wrong? Was it something I said? _Sakura thought.

She got up and sat beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't respond.

" Remember when you asked me why I lived alone?" she asked " before I used to be alone when my mother was out on her missions. But now that you're here, I don't feel like the only living soul in this house." Sasuke stopped tensing at these words.

Together they watched the fire crackle and burn. The heats from the tongues of flame keeping them both warm. Slowly, Sakura's eyes started to droop. Giving in to sleep, she lay down on one side of the couch and slept. Sasuke followed sleeping on his half.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the late update, but I had freakin' writers block! **

**I also wanted to submit two chapters today since december 1st is my birthday, but i'm still planning it the next one.**

**well i hope you understand.**

**Oh and i want to know if I delete all those old documents that say -something days, will the chapter or story get deleted to?**


	4. Chapter 4: Visitor's home

Visitor's home

The next day, Sakura awoke when the sun was midway up the sky. _What time is it?, _she thought. Rubbing her eyes she stood up and looked at the clock.

"Eight o'clock ," Sakura mumbled.

She walked back to the couch and woke up Sasuke. Sakura made a small breakfast for them which started out in silence.

"Um Sasuke," Sakura spoke, trying to deaden the silence, " Would you like to take you back to your home?" He nodded his head in no.

" Well, you could stay in my house, if you want."

" I guess," he answered.

" Okay," she ate some of her food and thought for a while. Then she said " Then maybe you are going to need your own clothes. I don't think you'd want to wear girls clothes."

" What about your father's? Maybe I could wear those instead," Sasuke suggested.

Sakura stared down at her bowl in sadness. " To tell you the truth I don't think my father ever lived with me and my mom," then switching back to a better self she suggested "maybe I could go to your house and get you clothes instead."

" Right." Then they finished the rest of their breakfast. After that Sakura headed out of the house followed by Sasuke.

* * *

They walked down the streets past busy markets. Occasionally, people would wave to Sakura, then have a look of sympathy for Sasuke. The villagers whispered to on another's ear as they passed by. Apparently the news of the clan genocide has spread across the village.

Finally both children reached the Uchiha residence. They walked threw hearing no cheerful greeting or any signs of life. Just silence.

" What happened here? Usually this place is so happy, but now it's like they've all left," Sakura wondered.

They continued walking until they came into view a huge building. Its emblem was a shuriken with the Uchiha symbol set in it.

" Let's go," Sakura said. They started forward and approached an elegant looking house. Sakura stepped on the wooden platform. She opened the door.

"Sasuke, are you coming?" she asked, "Sasuke?" she looked back at the boy. He was letting his face point towards the ground. His hands in a fist, and crying.

"Sasuke?"

" I don't want to go in there," he said, " It's to painful for me. Please Sakura, I don't think I can't handle being in this place. I don't care if I have to wear the same clothes every day, I just don't want to go in!" Then tears started to come down harder on his cheeks.

" Okay then," she replied. " You won't go in. I will instead." Sakura turned towards the dark house and went in.

The inside of the house was very messy. Lampshades were hidden in corners and hanging from their lamps. Books were hither thither on the ground. Glass, mixed with broken wood, broken pottery, and scraps of paper lay scattered on the floor.

Making her way through misplaced tables, chairs and an upturned couch, she came across a hall towards the back yard.

Sakura opened the first door. The room was stripped bare of any clothing or details as to who owned the room. She went to the next room and what she saw ran chills through her body.

Stuck on the door was a shuriken looking as if it was thrown at the door to scare her away. But her eyes were suddenly drawn to a spot on the carpet. There lay a pool of dried blood.

Sakura closed the door shut out of fright, and went to the next room.

This room was a little more cheerful then the others. The clan symbol hung on the wall above the head rest of the bed. The door and window let in sunlight into the room making it brighter. At the foot of the bed was a fake headband and a toy sword. Sakura smiled at the little toys.

She walked over the closet and pulled it open. Inside were many dark colored shirts with the uchiha emblem and many white shorts. _And yet he says he'll just wear the same clothes everyday, _Sakura thought.

She grabbed a couple of each and went out of the house.

She went over to Sasuke, who was sitting on the ground with his knees up to his chin and his face buried in his arms.

"Hey Sasuke," she called " Here's your clothes." He looked up at Sakura as she handed him his clothes.

" Thanks," Sasuke said.

" No problem," Sakura replied, " come on let's go back." Then she took his hand and took him to his new home.


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral

Funeral

A week passed since the massacre. Sasuke was getting ready for the funeral where he will bury his family in their final resting place.

As he placed his mourning clothes on, he thought of the events that the day before, " Yesterday an ANBU officer came with a message saying that they have a funeral planned out. I guess now I will be really burying them.

A small knock came from the door followed by a voice, " Sasuke they're here," Said Sakura.

"Right," he walked out of his room and was introduced to the escort for him.

The escort headed out the door with Sasuke following. But then he was stopped when Sakura said " Do you want me to come to, Sasuke?"

" No," he replied. " It's a private funeral anyway." He regretted this, but it was private. Only those closely associated with the Uchihas were invited. So far Sasuke didn't even know is the Sakura's surname was ever close to the Uchihas.

"Okay then," she closed the door.

Sasuke and the escort headed for the funeral home where the funeral will take place. They climbed up the stairs and was greeted by another ANBU, this time a captain.

" Sasuke Uchiha, if you will, please come with me," the captain said. They went into the funeral home and entered. Inside coffins were lined up next to each other with flowers on top. People were going from coffin to coffin, paying their last respects.

The captain led Sasuke to the end of the funeral home where there lay two coffins and two pictures. One held a man, the other a woman: Sasuke's father and mother.

The ANBU captain left him to be alone. Sasuke looked at his parents. He looked at his father and thought at how he would command the ninjas forcefully, but still have an edge of wiseness. Then he looked at his mother and the times she helped up to his feet when he was in doubt.

He reached for her hand. It felt cold and stiff. Very different from the warm and lively feeling that was usually there.

" Painful, isn't it?" said a voice. Sasuke turned around to see an old man dressed in whits and red robes, with a large hat with cloth hanging down. " Lord Hokage," Sasuke said " What do you mean by 'painful'?"

" When a person dies many people would think that they are no longer with them. But they really are, just not physically."

Sasuke thought about what the Hokage just said, then he spoke, " I think I understand what you mean."

"Glad to hear it," he ruffled Sasuke's hair and moved onto a dais at the front. Beside the dais was a small chair. The hokage beckoned Sasuke to the chair where he sat.

The old man began his speech. " Today is a sorrowful day. Today we will be burying or beloved friends the Uchihas, in their final resting place. Many of you are wondering who could kill a powerful clan like them and just disappear. They were all killed by one of their own. A man with so much promise..."

Now Sasuke really began to regret saying Sakura couldn't come. As he looked down at the many faces, he recognized no one. No one who would be there to comfort him. No one who he can familiarize.

Sasuke then decided to turn his attention back to the Hokage's speech. " Burying a family is hard, especially for someone so young," He gestured toward Sasuke. " But what you must remember is that even those not sharing your blood is your family to.

"Friends are the best example there is out there," he continued. " Many people who have endured hard times feel that their friend's love is as equal as to that of a family . . . " Sasuke thought about Sakura as the Hokage spoke. He thought about how he could find understanding in her words, comfort in her touch, and happiness in her eyes. For a second a picture of Naruto flashed in his mind. _I guess this is how he feels at times, _he thought as understanding came through for him.

Finally the Hokage finished and a couple more people came up. They talked about there memories, one joinin who had his left eye covered and was wearing a mask talked about how on of them made sacrifices for him.

After that, the coffins were all taken to the separate graves and were all lowered into the ground with dirt following. Then everyone left but not before throwing flowers on the graves. Sasuke was left alone though. He kneeled at his parents graves and stroked the tombstone.

Then he heard footsteps approaching.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura. He turned around and saw Sakura dressed in black along with her ribbon with a white carnation. " Sakura." was all Sasuke said.

"I bought this for your parents. I might not know them but I think it would be redpectful."

Sasuke nodded his head and let Sakura place the white flower. When she placed it on top it fell. As Sakura picked it up and put it up again, Sasuke helped her to fix it right.

" Thank you Sakura," he said. Then Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand for comfort.

* * *

**Hmm, this chapter makes me think of it more as just a filler. Not much Sasusaku.**

**the hokage speech makes this chapter as more of those adolescence shows.**

**And i was writing while listening to the Blood+ opening and endings.**

**I Would like to hear some reviews though. Happy holoidays.**


	6. Chapter 6: school

School

"C'mon Sakura!" Sasuke called. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura grabbed her red ribbon and tied it into her hair. She rushed out out of the house and started running to school with Sasuke.

It was a hard couple of days for Sasuke but gradually he became less gloomy and a little more energetic.

As they were running Sakura looked at one of the clocks they passed by. "8:55. Sasuke we've got five minutes left!"

"Run faster!" Sasuke sped up ahead of Sakura. As they turned at a corner, they soon came into view of the school, where kids were heading inside. When all of those kids were in a man with white hair took hold of the handles and started to close the doors

"Mizuki sensei!" Sasuke and Sakura called in unison. " Wait for us!"

Mizuki looked at them and dodged as Sasuke came in first followed by Sakura who crashed into his back and made them both topple over.

Their teacher crouched down and said " And with only two minutes to spare." He smiled at their groans of annoyance as he helped them up and took them to their class.

" Iruka, you can mark Sakura and Sasuke present if you are already doing attendance." said Mizuki.

"Oh it's all right," the man Iruka said, " I was in fact, I was just starting attendance. But I will mark them present anyway," he went through his list and checked the two off. " There you go. Now both of you take your seats please." The two took sat down in their far apart seats and waited as Iruka continued on with his long list of students.

When he was done, he did the announcements for the class and gave them a new seating order. He placed Sasuke and Sakura next to each other near the door. Sakura got many death glares thrown at her by other girls.

_I don't like the look on their faces, _Sakura thought. " Don't worry about them," Sasuke whispered in her ear. " They can't hurt you if I'm here. And try not to look at them."

"'kay." she said. Sakura took hold of her pencil and started to take notes on their current lesson. After a while the class heard a bang on their window. When the looked up, there was a mud ball splattered right on there.

"I better go check it out," Iruka mumbled. "Class I want you to finish the worksheet the worksheet I handed out to you while I look at the commotion. And no getting out of their seats to talk with anybody." he left the room.

While Iruka was out, and the class working on their classwork, Sasuke broke his pencil tip. As he got up, many girls began to devise a plan. When he was at the sharpener, a group of girls came up to Sakura. "Well hello Sakura," one of them said slyly.

" Oh. Hello," Sakura said quietly. _Why are they lingering over me like that? _Sakura thought. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well since you ask, here's something you can do for me," the girl grabbed Sakura's collar and started to choke her. Sakura struggled to loosen the hold on her but it was no use. She could hear the other kids chanting " Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What you can do for me is to stay away from my Sas-"

"Is there a problem here?"

The girls all spun around to see their sensei Mizuki staring down at them.

The girl holding Sakura let her go and started to think up and excuse for her actions. "There's no problem sensei. I-I was just asking for Sakura's help that's all."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke spoke. " Because it looked to me like you wanted to strangle her."

"No no no no no no!" she stuttered. "I was just um...um..."

"Going back to your seats," Iruka interrupted. "I thought I told you guys no getting out of your seats to talk with your friends. Next time I want you to follow those instructions. Now go back to your seats."

"Right," the girl and her group left Sakura and sat in their seats.

" Thank you sensei," Sakura said, rubbing neck.

" It's okay. I was lucky enough for Mizuki to stop the fight." Iruka thanked. "By the way, was she really asking for help?"

"No," Sakura replied quietly.

"Well at least I'm back. Now you and the rest of the class can get back to work." Mizuki shouted the last part. All the students stopped looking at them and started scribbling the answers on their paper.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded seeing that the message was also directed at them and started to work. Iruka went back out and brought Naruto in after a small talk. He sat him down at the front where he pouted all through class.

* * *

After the morning half of their lessons, they had lunch break. Since the day was sunny and warm the class was aloud to eat outside.

"We can sit here," Sakura pointed to a picnic table by one of the trees. She went over to the table and set her lunch box down. Sasuke followed and took out his lunch and his homework.

"Why did you bring homework?" Sakura asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on doing it until later but their was one problem that has me really confused."

Really? Which one?"

"This," Sasuke handed Sakura the paper and pointed out the problem.

"'When faced with an opponent how can you make the surroundings to your advantage?'" she set the paper down and tapped her chin. "' How to make the surroundings become your advantage'"

" What I think they mean is fighting with what is out there. I think," Sasuke said

" Yeah I think so to. So probably what they are asking for is one example. Maybe using the wood as a weapon is one example."

"Maybe," then Sasuke wrote the answer down and ate his lunch.

" I"m gonna get a drink of water," said Sakura. She got off of her seat and headed for the nearest drinking fountain. As she was getting a drink of water the girls from earlier came up behind.

"Forehead-freak!" one of them called.

Sakura looked up at the girls in fright. She back away from them but was stopped when she was stopped by one of them. " Where are you going Sakura? We just wanted to sat hi." the one behind said.

" Yeah and also give you a message from us," already now they were all forming a circle around her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she was pushed to the ground by the girl from earlier

" Just tell you something that's all." Then she cracked her knuckles and raised her fist. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the fist. Instead she felt a kick to her side. Then the punch from the girl. That girl removed her ribbon and tied it to Sakura's eyes. Sakura imagined the girl raising her leg as she was about to kick her in the face.

"Do you have a problem with my friend?" A surge of relief rushed through her as she recognized the voice of Sasuke. Sakura took the ribbon off of her eyes. The girl was facing the other direction and rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Your friend? No! I would never hurt any of your friends!"

Sasuke walked towards them. He looked at the girl in anger. "Liar. Get out of here."The group took off. A little scared and confused after they heard Sasuke used the word friend as a title for Sakura.

Sasuke helped Sakura up on her feet and picked up her ribbon.

"Thanks Sasuke," she retied the ribbon so that it accented her face as always.

" People really need to stop bugging you." said Sasuke.

"It has happened before," she replied. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Come on. Let's go back," Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand and they both went back to school.

* * *

Watching them both was a women hidden in the shadows. She said to herself "Sakura," and left her hiding place as she watched Sakura leave with Sasuke.

* * *

**You are probably wondering who that woman is. Well your going to have to wait until the next chapter ( is i can think it up). And the girl. Don't know her name and don't care. **

**My writing style...sounds like it has gone back to being not as descriptive as in my other story. But you tell me what you think (please!).**


	7. Chapter 7: Mother

Mother

The afternoon of the day was slow. All the class ever did was have study hall and learn about village culture. But when the bell rang, even the most calm of students jumped up in surprise.

Glad, the students started grabbing their bags, and bustling out of the room. But not before Iruka reminded them of their homework.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home and talking about homework and the events of the day. "Geez, and I was starting to think we would never get out of there," said Sakura.

"Yeah me too," Sasuke agreed. "I was hoping Naruto would at least pull another prank on sensei."

"Strange how he didn't even try."

The two reached the house. As Sakura opened the door, she smelled food being cooked on the stove, and could hear the faint sound of humming. Sakura went into the kitchen to investigate the noise, while Sasuke placed his bag on the couch.

Then he heard Sakura scream from the kitchen.

Startled and scared for Sakura, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and rushed towards the kitchen. When he burst through, he was relieved to see Sakura not hurt but was wondering why there was another person in the house.

She was very pretty. Sasuke thought that she looked like his mother in ANBU armor, but with pink hair and green eyes. She looked at Sasuke and said "Hello there," and smiled.

Sasuke felt his face go hot but he quickly shook it off. "Who are you and what're you-" He was cut off when Sakura screamed "Mom!" then rushed over and jumped into her arm, crying.

"Mom?! What?!"

"Sakura, can you tell me who this boy is?" asked the woman.

Sakura nodded her head and her mother let her down. Sakura sniffed then said "Mom this is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha."

"An Uchiha, eh?"

"Yup," Sakura nodded, " and Sasuke, this is my mother." She gestured towards her mom.

"My name is Seirei Haruno," Seirei bowed. Sasuke bowed in return. "So, how long have you known my daughter?" she asked, returning to the food.

"A couple weeks," Sasuke mumbled.

"A couple weeks? Sakura could you please hand me the curry powder?" Sakura obeyed he mother and rummaged through the cupboard. "Are you two rally close,"

Sasuke sat down and said "Yeah."

"Here you go Mom," Interrupted Sakura.

"Thank you honey," Seirei sprinkled the curry powder and cooked the food. When she finished, she brought out a plate for her. "Would any of you guys like to eat with me?" she asked.

"I would," replied Sakura. "I didn't have much of a lunch anyways."

"What about you, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

"All right then," she took the two plates and scooped enough curry for her and Sakura, and started to eat.

While Sakura and her mother were eating and chatting to each other, Sasuke stared at Seirei with suspicion. Even though he knew she was Sakura's mother, he was still cautious around her.

Finished with her meal, Sakura went to get her training equipment, followed by Sasuke. As she was working on the speed of her shuriken she noticed that Sasuke was a little timid towards Seirei, even when it looked liked he needed some help, which happened a lot whenever she passed by.

Back at the house, Sakura and Sasuke were working on their homework. Seirei was doing the papers stating that the mission was over.

Out of curiosity she looked at the clock. "Seven-thirty," then she looked at the two children as they sat talking and scribbling down answers.

"Oh hey Sasuke," she called. "I think I should take you back to your parents. They must be worried sick about you."

Sasuke looked at her with painful eyes. He pushed his sheet away from him and buried his face in his arms.

"Um Mom, Sasuke has been living with me for the past couple of weeks" said Sakura, with one hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why is that?" Seirei asked.

"Well um you see um . . . I'll just whisper if to you," Sakura got up and went to her mother. Quickly she explained to Seirei the recent massacre.

Immediately Seirei's hand flew to her mouth. " Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes,"

Seirei looked at Sasuke in pity. She stood up and went to Sasuke and lowered herself till she was at his level. She heard muffled cries coming from him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked up from his arms and at Seirei. Then he shook her hand off and averted his face. But once he started to cry again, he felt the woman's arms wrap around him, which made him blush furiously.

"I am really sorry if I brought back anything painful," she whispered. "I hope you forgive me." She let him go and started to walk away.

Sasuke taken aback by the sudden action, got off his chair. "Wait," he called. Seirei turned towards him. "Hmm?" she replied.

Sasuke ran to Seirei and hugged her. "I forgive you," he said, smiling.

Sakura watched the whole thing with happiness. As she watched Sasuke hug Seirei, she felt her whole world be bright and warm. She uttered a small cry and joined the two. Seirei and Sasuke let her in gratefully and hugged her tightly. Sakura cried with happiness at the sweetest moment of her life.

Sasuke looked at Seirei and found the familiar love he got from his mother in Seirei's eyes and grinned a brighter smile

* * *

**Chapter . . . a little to emotional at the end. And it seems like I made Seirei into almost a pedophile, and I don't like that!**

**I will probably have the next chapter Monday-sundayish.**

**I have a poll up for you guys and I would like your votes. Information would be on the poll.**


	8. Chapter 8: Will

Will

The first month of summer came and went. During that time the Haruno household seemed to go from its lonely orphanage feeling to a brighter, family like home.

Sasuke's personality changed dramatically too. He smiled more and seemed more excited.

Many times the three would go out on picnics whenever they had the chance. They would sit somewhere near the river, under the beautiful apple trees and have a great time. During those picnics, Sakura and Sasuke would play near the river, or climb trees and scourge what might be delicious looking apples.

On their most recent picnic Sasuke and Sakura were fishing on the river while Seirei was reading some papers.

"Hey Sasuke, is this how you do it?" Sakura lifted her rod and threw the line in the water.

"That's right. Now lock your reel when the stopper reaches the float," Sasuke said. Sakura obeyed Sasuke and locked it when the directions were followed. Sakura watched the float intently, waiting for when the hook would be swallowed.

Suddenly the bobber disappeared under water. Feeling the tugs from the fish, Sakura yanked the rod and started to reel in the line. The fish started to fight back, not real hard at first, then it started to fight harder.

"Argh!" Sakura growled. The fish pulled back very hard, so hard that it almost made Sakura fall into the water.

Quickly, Sasuke caught Sakura before she plunged in the water. Together they pulled on the rod. The pulling made the huge fish jump into the air. As it descended back into the water, it somehow got unhooked, peel the bait away from the hook, and make Sakura and Sasuke splash into the water.

"You alright, Sakura," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura stood up and looked at her dripping form. "Aww man! What's mom gonna say about this?"

"About what?" asked Seirei. Sasuke and Sakura turned towards Seirei and showed her their wet bodies. " Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?"

"We fell in the water," they said in unison.

Sighing Seirei helped the children out of the water and used one of the napkins to wipe their face dry. "I guess now we go home and get you into dryer clothes." she said.

"Hold up," Sasuke said. He took off his shirt and wrung it his hardest. When he was done he waved the shirt through the air, then he placed it back on and straightened out the wrinkles. "All done," he said.

"What was that for?" asked Seirei.

"My shirt felt really icky inside," he said.

"Couldn't you have waited until we got home?" asked Sakura.

"It made me feel all grimy and itchy,"

"Oh well, at least you'll be able to change back at home. Come on." Seirei took hold of the children's hands with the basket around her shoulder. They went home with Sakura skipping and swinging her mother's arm, while spilling drops of water behind her, and Sasuke feeling the urge to scratch every part of his body.

Finally the reached the house. Sakura and Sasuke cleaned themselves up and changed into their fresh clothes.

They went to the kitchen and worked on what was left of their homework. After that they helped Seirei prepare dinner.

While eating, Seirei flipped open the t.v. to the news. Right now they were doing the weather and they listened to what it had to say:

"'_Tonight the skies will be clear and warm,'"_

"Ooh! That's perfect weather for stargazing," said Sakura excitedly. "Can we Mom?"

"Sure."

"You guys stargaze?" asked Sasuke.

"Yup. We do it whenever Mom comes home from her missions. So far we haven't done it yet because the sky has always been cloudy. Do you stargaze?"

"Well a little," he replied, shifting in his seat, "back then."

"Oh," Sakura said.

"You two should hurry up," interrupted Seirei, " night has already come, and your bedtime is approaching."

Hastily the children ate their food and placed their plates in the sink.

* * *

"You see that star," Sasuke said, pointing to one of the millions of stars. "That star always stays in one place. It's called The North star." 

"All the stars are always in the same place." Sakura said.

"Not if you focus on that star. Spin around and focus on that star. You'll see the others move except that one."

Sakura spun around just as Sasuke said, and to her amazement the star stayed in place."You're right," she said. Then looking back at the sky, she looked again at the familiar line of stars. " Look there's Orion's belt, and the curve of those stars makes his bow. Right Mom?"

"Yes."

"What is the legend of Orion anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"Well the legend is about, of course, Orion. But it's also about Artemis and a deadly scorpion." said Seirei.

"How does it go?"

"The story goes that the goddess Artemis fell in love with a giant named Orion, who was a hunter like her.

"Know that Artemis told her family that she will never marry. When her twin brother Apollo found out she had fallen in love, he sent a very deadly scorpion to Orion. The scorpion stung him and he died." she continued.

"Artemis filled with sadness turned Orion into the constellation we see today. But following him is the constellation of a scorpion."

"I wish I knew more legends like that." Sasuke said.

"You'll hear more," Sakura said. "Mom always brings new stories when she-" Sakura was cut off when she yawned.

"I think it's time for two people to sleep," said Seirei.

"But I'm not sleepy." His body, however, replied with a little yawn.

"Oh yes you are," Seirei said. "Now go inside and brush your teeth. I'll tuck you both in when your done."

"Fine," they said. The two went inside and did as they were told. When they were done, Sasuke and Sakura went into their room and climbed into their bunk bed. Since Seirei came back, there was no place for Sasuke to sleep, so they placed the children together and they slept in a bunk bed.

When Sakura was on her bed, she pulled out from under her pillow a photograph of her, Seirei, and Sasuke. She kissed it and said "To my family," then placed it back under her pillow before Seirei came in.

"Time to sleep," she said. She came up the bed and tucked the two in with a kiss on their cheeks. "Good night," she said.

"'Night Mom," replied Sakura.

"'Night," Sasuke said. "Mother."

Seirei smiled at her new title and close the door gently. She went back downstairs and took out the same papers she had with her in the picnic. Adoption papers.

At thirty minutes passed midnight, a knock came upon the door.

Startled by the sudden sound, Seirei stood up and opened the door. There stood on the door an ANBU captain.

"Seirei Haruno?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I have a message for you," he handed her a scroll. She took the scroll and said her thanks. But just as she was about to close the door, the captain slammed his fist against the door. "And I need your response."

* * *

"No! This will has to be a fake!" Seirei's voice rang out. It was so loud that it reached Sasuke and Sakura's room and woke them up. 

"Why is Mom so angry?" asked Sakura, sticking her head towards Sasuke's bunk.

"I don't know but whatever it is she's mad about, she shouldn't shout while we are sleeping," said Sasuke.

"I agree. I'll go tell her she woke us up."

No, no. You go back to sleep. I'll tell her."

"Okay," then Sakura pulled her head onto her bunk.

Sasuke got off his bunk and tiptoed quietly through the door. As he descended down the stairs, the voices of Seirei and the ANBU captain became louder.

"Are you sure you checked?" came Seirei's voice.

"Yes and there's no mistaking that the handwriting is that of Fugaku," replied the captain.

Puzzled by the mention of his father's name, Sasuke crept closer to kitchen and stopped at the kitchen doorframe.

There he saw Seirei sitting in her chair at the table with on hand on her temple and the other holding a scroll. Every time she looked at he scroll her face would turn distraught.

"Why?" moaned Seirei. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Look. I know this is hard for you ta take in," the captain said. "Especially for the fact that your own son died seven years ago is hard too. Even if you adopt the boy, there's nothing else we can do if a will comes out."

"Isn't there anyway to get around this?" asked Seirei.

"I'm afraid not," the captain replied. "The Hokage himself even looked for a way out, but there is no other option," the captain sighed and took a deep breath. "Sasuke Uchiha will be removed from Konoha and sent to a convent for the remainder of the year."

Sasuke gasped. Hearing the voice of Seirei full of anger was hard enough, but to hear from a stranger that he was going to be taken away by a mere piece of paper written on by his parents, he felt even more betrayed.

"Why?" he said

Seirei and the ANBU captain looked towards Sasuke's direction. They didn't see anything at first but Sasuke eventually came into view, with his face still in the shadows.

"Ah Sasuke Uchiha," said the captain. "Now that you're awake, I would like to talk to you." The ANBU captain reached his hands towards Sasuke, but before he came close, Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Why do you have to take me away?!" he screamed. Then he started crying. Seirei reached out towards him, but when her fingers were on his shoulder he turned around and ran into the falling rain. Just before he went outside he bumped into Sakura, but he was so distraught that he didn't care and so he ran on.

"Mom, what's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with worry.

Seirei turned her attention towards the captain and said "Get out of here," with disgust.

"Yes ma'am," and the ANBU captain disappeared.

"Sakura, put n your shoes and raincoat," Seirei commanded. "We are going to look for Sasuke."

"Right!" and Sakura did as she was told.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the late update. I know I promised you guys either Sunday or Monday buyt I was so busy. and with school around, it's going to be hard to make up a chapter and submit it every week. That's why I update my stories weekly so that it gives me time to make up the chapters and deal with my life. I need a break.**

**About the poll I think I might extend it a little more but maybe not.**

**The story seems good. And the random story of Orion is there to represent a bedtime story for the two characters.**

**The next chapter: I don't know. **


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Goodbye

The rain continued to fall. Sakura and Seirei ran every where in the weather looking for Sasuke. So far, they haven't had much success.

"Mom, do you see him?" called Sakura. She was standing outside an alleyway close to the markets. Seirei was inside looking round.

"No," she replied sadly. Seirei came out of the alley and held her umbrella over her and Sakura. "Where could he be?" she wondered, looking off into the distance.

Sakura thought for a moment. Then she suddenly said "I think I know where he is!" then raced off.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the rain. He went to the Uchiha residence and to his old house. When he was inside, the first place he headed for was his parents room

He approached the spot where his parents died, and fell onto his knees. He pounded the ground, cursing and crying at his parents. He cursed them for the will and cried because of their deaths.

When he was done, Sasuke left the house and went back into the rain. He went to one of the columns on the bordering wall, sat there, placed his knees under his chin and buried his face in his arms.

* * *

Sakura headed towards the Uchiha clan residence. She ran in and started calling Sasuke's name. She ran all the way to the Police force building and went behind the building towards the house behind it.

"Sasuke!" She called out again. When no answer came she went inside the house still screaming Sasuke's name. No answer came from the house inside, so she went outside towards the wall.

She saw Sasuke by the column. "There he is," she said and rushed over to him.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," was all he said.

"We have to get out of the rain," Sakura looked towards the house for shelter. "Come on, let's go," Sakura said, trying to help Sasuke to his feet.

He responded angrily to this. "I said leave me alone!" he bellowed and pushed Sakura to the ground in a small puddle.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, with a feeling of hurt.

Realizing what he had done, Sasuke held out his hand and helped Sakura stand up. "I'm sorry Sakura," he said. "I'm just so mad that I didn't know what came over me. I would never hurt you like that."

"It's okay," Sakura said. Seeing Sasuke shivering she unzipped her rain coat and held it out to Sasuke. "Here, take it."

"Sasuke looked at her, then said "No it's yours. Besides, I can handle a little rain."

"But ―" she tried, but Sasuke still didn't accept the rain coat. Sighing, Sakura placed one half of the rain coat over her and the other half over Sasuke. "Why don't we share it?" she suggested.

Sasuke accepted this offer. Together the two walked away from the Uchiha wall and headed towards the rest of the village. They searched for Seirei but could not find her. So they went to one of the restaurants for shelter.

The two sat by one of the columns and waited. As time passed, Sakura became sleepy. She leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder and slept. Sasuke stayed up longer, but eventually his eyes became heavy and he started to doze off.

Just when he was about to join Sakura in her sleep, he saw Seirei running towards them.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" she called, waking up Sakura. Sakura immediately lifted her head off of Sasuke's shoulder and called back with a wave. When Seirei reached the children, she hugged them with all her might, with a little tear hear and there.

She finally released them but only at an arms length. "Don't ever run away like that again," she said towards Sakura. "Same goes for you, Sasuke."

Seirei stood up, followed by Sakura. Sasuke however hesitated. "Are you coming Sasuke?" asked Seirei.

Sasuke looked up at the two. He thought of how nervous he was around Seirei when he first met her, and how he eventually loved her as a mother. Then he thought of Sakura. He thought of how she had saved him from committing suicide, how much she has comforted him in his sadness, and how much she had been his closest friend. With a pang of sadness, he thought of how he would be separated from these two who had been his family since the massacre.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura.

Slowly, Sasuke stood up. He approached them, and with tears starting to form, he threw his arms around Seirei. "I wish they wouldn't make me go," he cried.

"'Go'?"repeated Sakura. "Where are you going to?"

"It's not easy for me to say," said Seirei quietly. "But Sasuke will be leaving us."

Sakura gasped. "Why would he be leaving us?"

"It's because of a stupid will my parents made!" came Sasuke. "Because of this I can no longer stay with you guys."

"Will you be able to take him back, Mom?"

"I can't," replied Seirei. "The will states that for the sake of the clan, no one can adopt him, or else those who do," she took a deep breath and bit her lip, "will be put to death."

Sakura looked down and clenched her fist, for a long moment. Then she looked back at Sasuke then said "Then it would probably be better," she began. "If we no longer talk to each other." She turned away and headed back to the house.

* * *

A week passed. The silence between Sasuke and Sakura didn't cease. Once or maybe even thrice, Sasuke tried to have a conversation with Sakura, but it all ended in failure. 

Seirei wasn't doing to well either. Every time she brought the children to bed, she would hug Sasuke longer as if it was his last night. And whenever she went to her room, she would cry herself to sleep.

Finally the day came for Sasuke to leave.

Sasuke and Seirei packed Sasuke's clothes slowly, hoping to keep the deadline at bay. Sakura was at school, concentrating hard in her studies, so as to keep her mind off of him leaving.

When Seirei and Sasuke were done, they looked at their work in sadness. This was the last time that they could spend time together.

A knock came upon the door. Seirei strode over and opened it. A man stood there. He told Seirei that he was to be Sasuke's escort.

The man took hold of Sasuke's luggage and headed out the door. He beckoned for Sasuke, but Seirei asked if she could say goodbye first. The escort nodded in agreement.

Seirei kneeled down to Sasuke's level. "Sasuke, you be good there okay," Seirei began. "Finish your food, listen to what they say, and always do your ―"

"Mom ― I mean Seirei," Sasuke interrupted. "I'll be fine there."

"I know you will be. But that's just how a mother thinks when she is separated from her children."

Sasuke smiled, then let his face go serious. "Seirei, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to promise me you'll spend more time with Sakura," he said. "She is a good person and great to be with. When you're on your missions, Sakura is left alone here with no one else around, so she hides her loneliness. Can you promise me you'll be with her more?"

Seirei, touched be what he said, closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were shining with tears. "I promise," she said. Then Seirei hugged Sasuke one final time, and watched him walk away with the escort, still looking at the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Sakura had her head in her arms. She sat alone in her seat waiting for when the rest of the class would finish their work. Behind her, two people were having a conversation.

"Hey Shikamaru," said on of the boys. "Did you hear what happened to Sasuke?"

"Yeah and it's so troublesome," complained the boy Shikamaru. "People make a big fuss out of him leaving, that they start to get irritating."

"It's sad though," said the other boy.

"What?"

"How Sasuke regrets the fact that he didn't make any friends."

"Choji, you still don't know, do you," said Shikamaru. "Sasuke already has ― or rather had ― a friend."

"Who was that?" asked Choji.

Sakura heard Shikamaru whisper her name into Choji's ear.

"Really? I didn't know that Sasuke was friends with Sa ―" he was cut off abruptly by Shikamaru's hand clamping over his mouth "Shut up! She's right in front of us!" Shikamaru snarled in a whisper.

"Sorry, I just didn't know they are."

"Well not anymore."

"Why is that?" Choji asked again.

"Oh how troublesome!" complained Shikamaru again. "You know, it's really a drag explaining things to you sometimes! But since you are wondering," Shikamaru took a deep breath then said "I don't know why they seem not to be friends anymore, but I can tell. Because the two haven't been talking to each other for a week. Man that's a bad way to say goodbye!"

"Hey take it easy on her," Choji said, in a defending voice. "She must be really hurt anyways."

"Yeah, but if I were her, I would spend what little time I have left with my friend, instead of stay away from him and feel very guilty about it later."

Sakura thought about the words Shikamaru said. And surprisingly, she found out that did really feel guilty about how she acted in the last days she had with Sasuke. She got up, and asked Iruka if she could be excused. Instead, he told her to wait the last five minutes until lunch

Sakura sighed and returned to her seat. She waited for what seemed like hours, and thought that every passing moment, Sasuke could be leaving the gates of Konoha.

Finally lunch came and Sakura was the first one out of the doors. Quickly, she ran all the way to her house. Seirei was sitting by the window, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Sakura continued all the way to the Konoha gates. To her relief, Sasuke was still within the border, and waiting for when they would be allowed to go.

"Sasuke!" she called.

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura running towards him. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked when Sakura stopped.

"I . . . came . . . to say . . . goodbye," she panted.

"But I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore," said Sasuke.

"I was wrong. I actually did want to talk to you. But I was so upset about you leaving, I thought that it would make me feel even more sad than hearing that you're going away."

Then the escort ninja called Sasuke and said they could go.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," said Sasuke.

"Wait, I want to give you something," Sakura reached up to the red ribbon in her hair and untied it. "Here," she said, holding it out for Sasuke. "Take it so you can remember me and Mom."

Sasuke took hold of the red ribbon and felt its silky texture. "But ―" he began.

"Don't worry. I can always get another one," Sakura reassured.

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed both hands into his pockets. Reopening his eyes, he said "Close your eyes. I have something for you to."

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for whatever Sasuke had. She felt a cold metal go around her neck and a small weight hanging from a chain.

"You can open your eyes now," she heard Sasuke's voice say.

Sakura lifted her eyes open and looked at what was put on her. She saw a gold heart-shaped pendant hanging down from a gold chain which was hanging around her neck. The pendant had a small lock on its side. Sakura opened the locket to find it bare. She closed it again and turned it around in her hands.

There on the back were words written in slanted handwriting:

**_As two friends grow, their love for each other becomes more and more._**

"I know there isn't a photo," said Sasuke. "It belonged to my mother, and I thought you could have it."

"It's really beautiful," Sakura remarked. She looked again at the words inscribed on the back and traced her finger over the locket. Her face turned a slight color pf pink. "I have another present for you," she said, not daring to look up.

"What would that be?" he questioned.

"Well . . . um. . ." and with each word she stuttered, Sakura's face turned redder and redder, eventually making her twiddle her fingers.

Finally, perking up enough courage, she kissed Sasuke on the cheek, making him turn as red as Sakura's ribbon.

When she removed her lips from his cheek, Sasuke placed his hand on the spot where Sakura's lips touched. Still blushing, he stared straight at her with wide eyes. Sakura, however, could not even look back up.

"I guess that was a little to much," said Sakura. "For both of us." she chuckled.

"But thank you anyways," Sasuke bowed, then smiled. Sakura did the same.

The escort, getting very impatient, called for Sasuke again. Sasuke gave Sakura a small hug then headed towards the gates. Before he disappeared off the road, he waved back to Sakura, as she did the same and watched him go.

"Until we meet again," Sakura whispered, looking at her locket. "My beloved friend."

**End**

* * *

**Long chappie, i think.**

**So how do you like it? i would like a review. I guess most of it will be on a certain topic. **

**This story turned out even better than how i first imagined it.**

**Damn it! What happened to the font of the necklace.**

**thank you for reading.**


	10. SPECIAL MESSAGE

Seirei Ryuu here!

Many of you have been asking for a sequel to this story. Well guess what . . . I have it uploaded now! The title of the sequel is called A lost love. Sounds like it is going to be tragic eh? Well no. But I'm not going to tell you how it ends. So look on my profile and see for yourself!


End file.
